


A rose for every imperfection.

by ourfreewill



Series: A rose for... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is a teasing little shit, but he loves Michael and his new subscription to a film service</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rose for every imperfection.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know where i was going with this.. enjoy?

To Michael,

I know you've been having a hard time for a long time, and I wanted to do something special for your first Valentine's day (I will tease if I please).

I went to buy roses for all your imperfections, but I couldn't think of any because, to me you're perfect, so I got you this cactus instead.

_-Lucifer._

  


Michael rolled his eyes at the note, and sighed when he saw his boyfriend in front of him with a cactus in hand.

"A cactus?"

"Don't say it like _that._ Say it like: _a cactus! Oh - em - gee Luci! You are like the best boyfriend ev-ah!"_

"Not happening."

"I feel like I'm putting in the most effort here." Michael rolled his eyes once again, a pulled Lucifer in for a somewhat heated kiss in front of the house (where  fan girls lurk in the bushes).

Michael breaks away to whisper in Lucifer's ear, "I subscribed to Netflix."

Lucifer pulled away from Michael to smirk, "I'm up for chilling."

;))))))))

Use your imagination...


End file.
